How To Love
by Pinky456
Summary: My version of the Son Of Neptune, since I haven't read it yet. characters might be a little OC. But please Read and Review


**Hey people, this is just a little one-shot I decided to write since my friend hasn't given me The Son Of Neptune yet, so I'm waiting and trying not to lose my mind before I read it.**

She grabbed the railing, holding on for her dear life while looking up at the dark sky. "Calm down, he's going to remember you." Piper tried to reassure yet again. She wouldn't budge and suddenly, she found herself blurting out her fears.

"No its not." she whispered "what if he doesn't remember me? What if he has another girlfriend? What if he doesn't remember _anything _about me, or Grover, Tyson, Thalia, Chiron, his Mom and Paul,and about Camp-Half Blood? What if he just thinks that I'm some pathetic girl crying her eyes out? I'm scared, Piper." she finished with tears running down her face

Piper stared at the older demi-god, "I wish I could tell you that I know how you feel, but I don't. Jason has a whole different life at Camp Jupiter and probably has some girlfriend," she said with pure disgust, "But, I know that somehow, everything will work out in the end. Just trust me."

Annabeth stared back, "Thank you." she croaked before enveloping the daughter of Aphrodite into a tight embrace.

Thalia walked up to them,"Guys, we should probably get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day." she said softly before leading the girls to the lower deck.

**~The Next day~**

"Rise and shine Owl head." Leo Valdez cheerfully screamed while repeatedly banging on her door, "Breakfast is ready."

"Shut up, Fire boy." she retorted lazily before springing out of bed, grabbing her clothes and walking into the bathroom

One hot shower later, the blonde camper walked up to the dining area to see all of her friends, eating and laughing. She took a seat between Clarisse and Thalia, and across from Piper, who gave a smile

She helped herself to waffles,eggs,and toast before she began to eat hungrily thinking about what would happen later on._ When this is all over, Hera is going to wish that she was rotting in tartarus along with Kronos. _She thought while angrily eating her syrup covered waffles.

Clarisse noticed her friends sour mood, "Hey don't worry," she said, "If Prissy doesn't remember you, or worse, has another girlfriend, Thalia and I will beat the shit out of him."

Annabeth stared at her face, which was half joking and half serious, "Thanks Clarisse." she smiled before finishing the last of her food and walking down into the armory to train.

* * *

><p>He pushed through the crowd of people, his purple toga clung to his body. "Hey, you better get ready, that ship is pretty close." hazel warned before running off to her boyfriend, Frank<p>

Percy rolled his eyes, only he knew what was coming. His best friend, the one who took a knife for him, stood by him for five long years, his girlfriend.

Annabeth Chase was coming, and he would finally be complete, after eight long months.

"Hey babe!" came the high pitched voice of Maya, the most annoying girl at camp. Percy groaned when she wrapped her skinny arms around his torso before leaning in for a kiss. He pulled back immediately

"Baby, whats wrong?" Maya pouted, Percy rolled his eyes yet again. It had been like this ever since he arrived at Camp Jupiter, Maya had been constantly stalking him, claiming to be his 'one true love'. Flirting with him every chance she got and always trying to kiss him

"Maya, I'm going to say this one more time." Percy started, repeating the same speech he had said so many times, "I am not your boyfriend, I have a girlfriend and I don't like you, I will _never have been and never will be your boyfriend_."

Maya stared at him for a second before replying, "Aw, baby. Denial is just a phase." she then gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek before skipping off to her cabin." Percy hastily wiped his cheek, trying to get the demon's germs off of his face

* * *

><p>"Guys! Get ready! Were going to land in about 45 minutes!" Leo yelled at the excited demi-gods. Annabeth hastily ran to her room, drenched in sweat. "I feel like an Aphrodite girl." she moaned before flopping on her large bed<p>

_I look like a dirt-covered monkey! _She screamed looking at her reflection in the mirror, she was covered in sweat, her hair looked the the Trojan war had happened inside of it, and her wet clothes clung to her like a second skin.

She frantically searched through her large closet for something presentable to wear, but she was stumped.

"Annabeth! Open the door!" Katie screeched, pounding her fists on Annabeth's silver door. She opened the door, to find Katie, Thalia, Piper and some Aphrodite girls. Holding clothes, jewelry and make-up in their arms

"Annabeth, I suggest you run while you can." Piper warned, but Annabeth didn't have time to think before Dylan, a daughter of Aphrodite, barged into the room before saying, "make-over time! We have 40 minutes to make you look good for Percy!"

Annabeth's eyes widened as she turned to Thalia, "You agreed to this?" Thalia shrugged her shoulders, "I thought it would be fun to watch you suffer." she said with a devious smile. She then pushed Annabeth into the shower stall "Piper! Help me!" she yelled before Thalia slammed the door

_Let the torture begin _she thought bitterly while Thalia brought out a vanilla-scented shampoo and bath scrub, before handing it to Annabeth. "Take a shower and use these, now hurry up!"

One vanilla-scented shower later, Annabeth was sitting, in a royal blue bathrobe while Katie and Dylan, perfected her face, trying out different colors and picking different outfits and jewelry.

"Ok, now for the shoes." Dylan said, Annabeth started to protest while Katie smeared a light pink gloss on her lips, "No! No heels, no heels! Please!" Dylan rolled her eyes, "Fine no heels."

"Okay, your makeup is complete!" Katie exclaimed happily, Annabeth stood up, only to be dragged to her closet by Dylan. Spending what seemed like hours on what to wear, she finally finished

Dylan stepped out, "I present to you, the brand new Annabeth Chase." she said proudly. Annabeth hesitantly stepped out from the closet, her eyes stayed on her feet the whole time. She heard the gasps and looked up ,"Do I really look that hideous?" she whispered to Piper

Piper just shook her head before leading Annabeth to a full-length mirror. She let out a gasp of her own. _Is that really me?_ She thought, staring at the well-dressed blonde in the mirror. Her curly, un-tidy hair was pin straight without a single hair out of place, with a sparkly headband. She wore a white, tight v-neck shirt with a thick black belt, dark skinny jeans and beige flats. Her rosy pink lips and perfect make-up completed the whole look.

"Wow." she breathed, before cracking a small smile. The first true smile that she had shown in months. She turned to the other smiling girls, "Thanks guys." Dylan beamed back at her, "Were not done yet, give me your hand."

"What now?" Annabeth asked, before Dylan came with a small jar of beige nail polish, "I always have my nail polish match my outfits, so you should too." she murmured while rapidly applying coats unto Annabeth's nails

"Come on, lets go unto the first deck." Piper yawned, briefly stretching. Glad she didn't get a make-over. "Piper, you're gonna be next!" Dylan called out happily, reading her sister's face. Piper suppressed a groan before plodding on to the first deck.

When the girls stepped on, Clarisse widened her eyes, as did the boys. "Whoa, when did we get a hot stowaway?" Travis wondered aloud, earning a glare and a slap from Katie. A blush crept up to Annabeth's cheeks as she looked down.

Jason studied her, "Annabeth? Is that really you?" she slowly nodded her head, "Wow, you look great." he smiled, she smiled back and Piper felt a pang of jealousy creeping up. _Calm down, Annabeth has Percy_ she reassured herself

She looked over the horizon and saw a large area with a big crown of teens starting to form. She frantically searched for Raven hair and sea green eyes but was cut short by Leo

"Guys! Were here, I'm about to-" Leo's yell was cut off when the ship crashed with a very loud _**THUD! **_Piper rolled her eyes, "Hey repair man, are you trying to kill us before we even talk to the Romans?" she yelled

"Well, sorry. Little Mrs. Perfect!" Leo yelled back, "Oh, and my name is 'Awesome fire user dude who built this ship by himself, got that, Beauty Queen?" Piper rolled her eyes again and let out a small laugh

"Ann, you okay?" she whispered to the nervous blonde, who was staring at the crowd of people, she slowly nodded her head, as if in a trance. Piper looked in the same direction and gasped, "That's him, isn't it?" she whispered

Annabeth nodded her head once again, tears welling in her eyes at the sight in front of her. The one boy she trusted with everything, kissing a girl with dirty blonde hair and revealing clothes

* * *

><p>"Percy! The ship is here!" Hazel screeched, pulling him out of his room. He sighed, quickly grabbing Riptide for protection. Who knew what Annabeth would do to him? Punch him, Kick him, beat him to a bloody pulp? He needed the protection!<p>

"I'll catch up to you later." he muttered before jogging off towards the waves. He plopped down in the sand, staring at the water. "Baby! I missed you so much!" a very high-pitched voice squealed, he turned and groaned aloud

There stood Maya, wearing a right tank top and a 'skirt' that showed more than half of her butt, her face was loaded with make-up, and she kept batting her eyelashes, making her look even more like a drag queen

"Do you like my outfit?' she squealed gain before doing a little twirl, making sure I got a full view of her 'skirt' "I wore it just for you."

He ran a hand through his hair, "Maya, are you deaf? I told you I'm not your boyfriend!" he knew it was harsh but he didn't care, he was sick and tired of her. Maya pouted and took a step closer to him, running her skinny arm along his bicep

"Aw, baby, you want me to make you feel better?" she cooed, getting closer and before Percy knew it, she had crashed her overly-glossed lips unto his, he struggled to get away, but she held on to him.

He then grabbed her by the shoulders before pushing her hard enough so that she ended up flat on the ground. He grabbed the end of his purple toga and wiped his mouth and face hastily, shivering.

Maya looked up at him, "Baby, why'd you do that? I'm your girlfriend." that was when Percy snapped, "Would you shut up!" he yelled, causing her to flinch, "I don't like you Maya! How stupid can you get? I was never your boyfriend, you were never my girlfriend, just some desperate slut trying to get popular by dating the 'Hero Of Olympus'."

She chuckled nervously, "I-i don't know w-what you're talking a-about." she stammered, only making Percy angrier, "Don't play dumb with me!" he roared, causing her to flinch again "I've heard about how you pretend to like a guy just so you can be popular, you've done it ever since Jason was praetor, your nothing but an attention whore, so get over yourself and stay away from me!"

He angrily stomped away from her. Ignoring her fake pleas, he wasn't falling for that again. He walked toward the pavilion to see a large ship that had landed. Then he saw her, her blonde hair was pin straight but there was something wrong. She was crying.

Percy's eyes widened in horror. She had seen Maya kiss him, and now it was too late.

* * *

><p>"Ann, don't cry. What happened to the fearless girl I met years ago?" Thalia asked softly, while Annabeth wiped un shed tears before whispering, "She got her heart torn to pieces than some slut did the little Mexican hat dance on it."<p>

Thalia chuckled softly, "Come on, don't let him get to you. Show all of them that your better than that." Annabeth suddenly wrapped her into a hug, "Thank you."

The Greeks and one Roman slowly stepped off of the Argo. "Jason!" a voice squealed, before tackling him into a hug. "I missed you so much!" Jason awkwardly returned the hug and stole a glance at Piper, who was suddenly very interested in her neon blue converse

"Ah, so it seems that the great Jason grace is back, and he brought his little friends too!" Octavian snarled, "Fellow Romans! This is an attack! I say we band together and show these Greeks-" he was cut off by another voice

"Oh shut up!" Rachel screamed appearing out of no where until Nico popped up beside her "At least we don't kill stuffed animals for a living!"

Octavian turned red, more red that Rachel's hair, "W-who is this preposterous mortal?" he demanded, "I told you the Greeks were not to be trusted, Romans this is our chance to act now!"

Rachel put her hand on her hips, glaring fiercely, making some of the Romans, including Octavian, squirm. "I'll have you know that this mortal just so happens to be the Oracle of Delphi."

Octavian's eyes widened but before he could say anything another voice interrupted, "Octavian, leave her alone she's a friend of mine." Percy warned, coming into view, Annabeth noticed that he had lip-gloss on his face, and his toga, she glared.

"Percy!" Rachel screamed throwing her arms around her friend, he hugged her back, but kept his eyes focused on Annabeth, who was looking anywhere but him.

_Silence! _A female voice growled, there stood a large, majestic gray wolf. _The Greeks shall come to the war hall and we shall discuss this with the fellow praetors. Welcome back, Jason, it seems you and your friends have a lot to explain_

Jason nodded, before everyone followed the great Wolf.

_**Okay, so thats all I can write for now before I get on with my other stories. This is intended to be a one-shot but if you guys want me to, then I'll make this a story, with about 10 chapters maximum, I can't handle 4 stories at once! But One-shots are easy for me**_

_**So, DID ANYBODY GET THE SON OF NEPTUNE? My friend got it, but he's home schooled so I'm trying to think of a way to get the book from him, I know about the characters and Octavian makes me wish that voo-doo dolls were real, then I would make one that looked just like him, and stab it repeatedly **_

_**Oh well, WHO'S PISSED OFF THAT WE HAVE TO WAIT A WHOLE YEAR FOR THE MARK OF ATHENA TO COME OUT! AND WHO WANTS TO KILL RICK RIORDAN FOR LEAVING THE WORST CLIFF-HANGER EVER! Well, my friend let me read the first few pages and I skpped to the very last page, just because I was impaitiend**_

_**Smart right?**_

_**Either way, Review. Sorry if this was bad, its my first one-shot so please be nice about it, I'll take Constructive Criticism but PLEASE no rude comments**_

**_The Link to Annabeth's outfit is on my profile! _**


End file.
